


A Whole Latke Shakin' Going On

by Interdimensionalmeatpie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pancakes, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interdimensionalmeatpie/pseuds/Interdimensionalmeatpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's hungry. Very hungry, in more ways than one. Ren's all too happy to oblige, but he's tired of normal syrupy pancakes, day in, day out, and longs for something new. Like potato pancakes, for instance. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancake Fiasco

_Friends! Romans! Countrymen! And Weiss!_

_I come here today not to bury Caesar... I just came here to post a fanfiction._

_But it is no ordinary fanfiction. It's hella edgy and actually my first foray into these waters. Yay, baby's first M rated fic. (I don't know what happened, it was originally supposed to be a K one, then a K+... Slippery slope, I guess? Alas.)_

_In any case, here it is, kiddies. Enjoy._

_Thanks, Monty._

* * *

"Ren? When's food?"

Nora bounced gaily up and down on her bed, as the figure huddled below her stirred weakly and burrowed deeper into the mass of blankets, not very keen on being piston-powered to death this early in the morning.

"…Nora? I thought you weren't going to wake me until ten."

"It's twelve, silly!"

With a loud (and somewhat exaggerated) sigh, Ren emerged from the cocoon of covers, slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. To Nora, however, pancake hype had no bounds, as she promptly tackled her friend backwards onto the bed and jabbed her fingers into his sides, screaming "TASER!"

With Nora's gentle motivational prompt, Ren jerked suddenly up like a jack in the box, his eyes flying open with an uncharacteristically loud yelp. Massaging his sides, Ren glanced dolefully up at her partner as he attempted to stand up again. Luckily enough for him, his partner was content with beaming brightly at him rather than trying to tickle him in the sides again.

"Silly Ren! Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night!"

"…only because you kept the both of us up the whole night."

"I-uh-yeah…. True," Nora stammered. "Oh man, Ren, did Jaune and Pyrrha turn on the heat or something before they left?"

Ren shook his head with a wry smile. "They had to have been here last night to do so."

"Right… Where the heck are they anyway? Did they fall asleep after training on the roof again? That's weird. _Buuuuuuut Ren!_ When's food? I haven't eaten since last night and a Huntress needs her nutrition!"

"Truly the most important meal of the day…" Ren stifled a yawn and shrugged the blankets off, basking in late morning apathy. If one could still call 12:27 PM a morning, that is.

"Well now you're up! Are you ready to make the super-duper Grimm-slaying breakfast of champions?"

"…Yes."

"Whee! I'm just gonna grab a shower and we can be on our way to food! And about time too, I was about to die from hunger… because SOMEONE couldn't be bothered to wake up to feed the _unfortunate_ and _hungry_!" Nora fixed her partner with a mock accusatory glare, and with that, proceeded to skip merrily towards the bathroom, throwing the door closed behind her with enough force to rattle the room.

As soon as Ren heard the door slam behind her, he flopped backwards on the bed, closing his eyes and flipping a pillow onto his face.

" _Mmmmmphzz…. Too early…"_

* * *

"Pancakes!"

"Nora, we've had pancakes for breakfast for quite a while. Why not try something new?"

"Like what?" Nora cocked her head at him. "I'll try anything you make, well you are an excellent chef and all but I won't try that weird green stuff. Blech!"

"Nora," he sighed, "Like I said, algae contains numerous spectacular properties."

"Yeah… for fish I guess, Ren, there's a reason that stuff is at the bottom of lakes. Its food for fishies! No wonder I threw up when I drank that stuff!"

"Nora, that's not-"

"FISHY. FOOD."

Ren exhaled explosively, defeated. "All right. So we're having 'normal people food' now. But let the record show that vegetable juice truly works wonders."

"For fishies, maybe." Nora stuck out her tongue at the thought of Ren's vegetable blend. But at the notion of 'normal food,' she perked up instantly.

"Normal food? Oooh, like pancakes?"

"Wouldn't you like to try some new th-"

" _Pancakes?"_

* * *

_It was truly hard to resist Nora's puppy eyes_ , Ren mused as he wandered up and down the aisles of Beacon's on-campus student shop. Sighing as he bent down to retrieve a bag of flour, Ren resigned himself to the fact that he, for the umpteenth time, had been condemned to pancake hell.

But hey, at least they made Nora happy, and gave Ren an opportunity to get her eating relatively healthy with things such as kale in the batter, or organic syrup, or potato flour instead of razorgrain flour-

Wait.

Potatoes.

An idea crossed his mind.

_What if I tried potato pancakes?_

Wouldn't they still technically be pancakes?

And it was the afternoon after all. Potato pancakes would be a refreshing change of pace for a late lunch.

And so, Ren began to make his way to the produce section, but not first without attempting to divert Nora from executing yet another raid on the candy aisle.

* * *

Ren smiled, satisfied, as the heavenly aroma of potato pancakes spiraled upwards. _Perfect_ , he thought, relishing the thought of the pancakes speckled with bits of onion and pepper and beef. With that, he slid the two freshly made delicacies onto a serving plate, filled a side dish with ketchup, and emerged from the kitchenette, watching as Nora turned towards him, the grin on her face widening to almost maniacal proportions.

* * *

_Hmm. Ren said the pancakes were supposed to be different today? He did get a lot more stuff from the store than usual… At least he didn't get a bunch of vegetables like he did that one time. Blech, who even tries putting vegetables in_ pancakes _? The queen of the castle needs her pancakes, Ren, not rabbit food! But ooh these smell good, different, but good, and I wonder what he put into them and how it's gonna turn out and nowI'mjustreallyexcitedforpancaketimeagainandallthesyrupIcaneat-_

Nora's internal monologue was broken as Ren emerged theatrically from the kitchenette in their room, steam spiraling around him as he stood tall like the god of pancakes and deliciousness. With a battle cry of "SYRUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Nora raced over to the table where Ren had set down the tray, seized the gravy boat of syrup, and eagerly drained its contents in one gulp. Only…

Nora's eyes shot open.

It wasn't syrup.

It was… _ketchup!?_

Ren ducked in time to avoid Nora's ketchup-spray barrage, and only peeked his head up above the table when he was sure the onslaught of forcibly expelled condiments had ceased.

" _Yeeeeeech! Ren! Who eats_ pancakes _with_ ketchup _!? KETCHUP!"_ Nora simply looked scandalized (and not to mention decently green in the face).

Barely containing his laughter, Ren passed a napkin to Nora, who proceeded to violently scrub her tongue with it. "That's because these aren't normal pancakes."

If Nora had looked agitated before, it was nothing compared to the look of abject horror on her face now.

Sensing the coming storm, Ren was quick to appease his partner. "Well I partly lied, they're not _actual_ pancakes, but technically they are. They're potato pancakes."

With that, Ren breathed a sigh of relief as Nora's expression of revulsion changed into one of confusion and yet intrigue.

"Potato…pancakes?" Nora jabbed experimentally at the enormous crunchy delight with a fork and eyed it suspiciously. "Potato…pancakes… um… Ren?" She looked quizzically at him.

"They're sorta like normal pancakes, but they're salty, not sweet, and they're more for lunch and dinner. Come on, try it, it's good." When Nora's expression didn't change, he spoke up again. "No Nora, they don't have any… fish food… or anything weird."

Nora leaned in close to her plate, and carefully cut off a small piece, popping it into her mouth. She then cut off another piece and devoured it too, a smile slowly building on her face.

That is, until she attempted to grab the entire thing and wolf it down. And it was at that moment that she learned that crunchy potato pancakes were not as… flexible as normal pancakes.

With a flip of the wrist, Nora attempted to toss the pancake into the air, but instead, the pancake took that opportunity to break in half, with one end flopping through the air and sticking to the wall, and the other slowly crumbling in her hand.

The grin slid from her face faster than the pancake down the wall.

"R-Ren?"

Her partner was currently covering his mouth with his hand, bent over in silent laughter.

"Ren, covering his mouth with his hand, bent over in silent chuckles.

"Ren! _Why?_ This isn't 'like a normal pancake!' It's all weird and not flappy and now it's bouncing off the walls now because it _broke!_ "

To this, Ren had no reply, as he had currently dispensed with stifling his laughter and was currently laughing heartily. "Sorry, it- it was just-" he managed to stammer as his composure steadily returned to him.

Nora, undeterred, continued on. She was on her feet now, waving the sorry remains of her pancake accusingly at Ren, salty bits flying all over with each shake. "You LIED to me! This isn't like a normal pancake at all! It's- It's"

"It's making a big mess right now, that's what."

"Your fault, Mister Liar Chef," Nora groused, ripping off a bit of potato pancake and playfully flicking it at Ren, who swiftly caught it out of the air with his mouth.

"Without 'Mister Liar Chef', I think you'd be rather hungry. So what will it be," Ren asked her, standing up and backing away with a smirk on his face. "Mister Liar Chef or Mister Nonexistent Chef?"

"Whichever one makes the food so I pick Mister Liar Chef!"

But Ren was already backing into the kitchen again, beaming slyly. "Mister Nonexistent Chef? Ok. I can do that."

" _Oh NO you don't mister!"_ Nora launched herself off the chair, propelling it violently backwards as she shot forward into the kitchen in pursuit of her elusive partner.

_Hmmm, where are you? Can't hide from me forever! Especially not in my castle!_

There was no trace of Ren, not in the small space between the side of the fridge and the wall, nor was he hiding behind the door to surprise her….

_BUT HE'S IN THE PANTRY!_

Nora slammed open the pantry door, revealing Ren, grinning stupidly.

"Booo. What a pathetic hiding place!"

"Didn't you say you want Mister Nonexistent Chef?" Ren smiled teasingly at Nora and attempted to slide the pantry door closed again, only to be blocked by Nora jamming her foot in the door and dragging it back open.

"Y'know, Ren," Nora giggled, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting. It's like 5 after all and it's only now that you started making the pancakes of utter disappointment."

"Nora, I had to drag you out of the candy aisle."

Nora looked up at Ren with the most scandalized expression. "Ex- _cuse_ me! I needed my energy boost! That comes separately from my nutrition boost that you oh-so-cruelly withheld for so long!"

"This coming from the girl that thought six bars of Snik-Snaks counts as a meal."

" _Well it is!_ Well, more of a meal then those 'energy shakes,' those didn't even have sugar in them!"

"Sugar interferes with the maturation of the nutritive algae blooms and-"

" _Blah blah blah blah it's all fish food,"_ Nora scoffed, poking Ren on the nose playfully. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to kill me! Now I know you're just crazy!"

"Crazy for you," Ren shot back, poking Nora back. " _Boop_."

" _Hey!_ " Nora laughed, jokingly pushing Ren backwards into the pantry again. "'Boop' is my thing!"

" _Was_ your thing," Ren chuckled, earning him another shove.

"Just like that potato pancake you had out there _was_ yours! I call dibs, since you made mine pathetic and crumbly!" She poked Ren on the nose one final time, closed the pantry door with a giggle, and skipped off towards the table of pancakes.

Extricating himself from the confines of the pantry, Ren made it out only in time to watch a horrified Nora scream a scream of utter despair.

"Nora, what-"

" _Ren_ ," she whimpered, " _look."_

In her haste to chase him into the kitchen, she had unknowingly slammed into the table, knocking the remains of her own pancake and Ren's to the floor, where they lay, shattered and forlorn.

" _Ren, I broke the food._ "

"That's fine Nora, I'll make some more in a bit."

"But I'm hungry."

With a conciliatory sigh, Ren grabbed his Scroll from his pocket, and keyed in several numbers, pressing the device to his ear.

" _Hello, Benny's? I'd like to place an order for twelve stacks of pancakes. Yes? Yes, I meant twelve. I have a coupon as well."_

It wasn't the healthiest of options, but considering he was too lazy to make pancakes and that the majority of his ingredients had gone into making two oversized (and now obliterated) potato pancakes, it was better than bars upon bars of Snik-Snaks.

He could never find her stash of them anyway.

"Nora, I just ordered a bunch of pancakes-"

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

Ren only made it through two stacks.

Nora, however…

Nora had taken two stacks, no problem. Then another two stacks, and another, and another, until at long last the final two had fallen victim to her voracious appetite.

 _And she was still hungry_.

"Renny! You suck!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "How do I suck? Is it because I only ate two stacks?"

"No silly! You didn't buy more pancakes!"

"Nora, I'm not made of Lien."

"Technically you are." She looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, ideas brewing and throwing off whiffs of devilish ingenuity like steam from a coffee pot. "We could sell one of your kidneys and make a boatload of cash from it."

"Nora, no."

" _Nora, YES."_

"Should I start hiding now?

"Up to you," Nora chortled, advancing menacingly on Ren, hands outstretched, smiling devilishly.

Ren shrugged. "Your ideas are extreme, to say the least. But to dismember me? You have to be kidn-ey."

" _Boooooooooo._ " Nora stopped mid-stride, lowing her hands, disheartened by Ren's awful pun. She reconsidered, then continued her march forward, arms outstretched, poking her fingers into Ren's sides, again causing him to nearly blast off again with another loud yelp.

"You deserved it. That sucked."

"I guess. Maybe we've all been around Yang too much _."_ Ren grimaced, wrapping his arms around himself to further protect himself from Nora's retribution. "I should probably go and hide now." He turned around and started towards the kitchen and the relative safety of the pantry, making it three steps before a hand grasped onto his shoulder and spun him around.

" _No you're not mister! I'm still hungry!"_

"Nora? Even for you that's quite a lot of pancakes." Ren was actually quite surprised, he had never seen Nora down more than seven stacks of them. To say nothing of the ten she had devoured earlier…

"Enough? _Maaaaaaaaaaybe,"_ she twittered, reaching up and taking hold of Ren's other shoulder with her free hand.

"Well maybe I'm thinking if you eat more than ten stacks of pancakes on a daily basis we might have to sell _your_ kidneys to pay for them."

" _Nope._ "

"Magnhild?"

" _Nope!"_

"The collection of sloth plushies you have in the closet?"

 _"_ Now you're just being silly, Ren! I'm not _hungry_ hungry anymore! _"_

Ren looked down with her with a look of surprise. "You're actually not hungry for pancakes?"

" _Nope."_ She beamed up at him, slowly swaying back and forth, taking him along for the ride.

"Hmm… I'm guessing Snik-Snak bars then."

Her grin faded, to be replaced with a smirk as she slid her hands back behind Ren's neck, pulling him closer ever so slowly. " _Still no_ ," she whispered as she sprung upwards suddenly, kissing him gingerly on the cheek and leaving it burning bright red, along with the rest of his face.

"I-um- _Nora? What-"_

"Do you know what I want now, Renny?"

"Nora, I- _uhhhh-_ "

" _Would you like to know?"_

"Er. Yes? I'd love t- OH."

If he had been blushing hard before….

Nora's satisfied smirk told all. "And you've said Jaune can be dense at times. Y'know, I'm kinda sad you figured out so soon, I was beginning to enjoy watching you get flustered like that. You're really cute when you're all nervous aren't you?

He hadn't really noticed that.

But there were other things he had noticed…

Currently, Nora had drawn in close to him, backing him slowly back against the wall with that mischievous grin so typical of her, but yet, so different…. So much more… wicked.

_This was new…_

Leaning forward further, Nora had let her hands slip from Ren's shoulders, sliding down his sides and settling on his hips as turquoise eyes met pink.

As usual, Ren leaned down to kiss his partner, intending to start off with his usual gentle kiss on the forehead. She had always liked that, giggling madly whenever he tried. But now…

Ren was quite blown away as Nora abruptly took hold of his wrists, pinning them to the wall. He didn't see the kiss come out of nowhere.

But then again, he didn't need to. Nor did he want to.

_This was nice…_

It wasn't like Nora, not the Nora at the dance that leaned forward nervously, stopping a couple times until she brushed her lips shyly against his cheek, nor was it the Nora who had later grown to surprising Ren with little kisses as 'good mornings' or 'good nights'. It wasn't even last night's Nora, who had pulled Ren close to her, kissing him into oblivion until his teakettle exploded in the kitchen from being neglected for so long.

This Nora was… different. Hungrier, wanting more than she should, ready to detonate like his teakettle last night as she forced him backwards, holding him to the wall as she threw herself at him, pulling out all the stops as Ren managed naught but a strangled gasp before once again, nothing existed, nothing at all, save for the girl before him who was so content on introducing her lips to his yet again.

Until Nora decided that she wanted a _little_ more than just exploring his mouth.

Her hands left Ren's to dangle freely as she seized him, yanking him close, digging her nails into his back as she pulled. He wrapped her in a tight embrace in turn as the kisses grew more frantic, more desperate, longing for more of him. Nora drew her fingers down Ren's back, maneuvering one hand down across his side and pausing at his hip, before-

" _Ahhhh,_ Nora?"

" _Yes, Renny?"_ She twittered playfully, beaming at him with that lazy, impish smile."

"I don't think your hand's supposed to be there."

" _Maaaaaaaaaaaybe."_

"Nora? That's quite bad of you to do something like th- _AAAT!"_

* * *

_Not gonna lie, even though I had fun writing a lot of this, it's been kicking my arse on and off for the last however long trying to write certain parts, to say nothing of school and everything else going on... It still is in all actuality. I'm gonna release a chapter 2 to this once my brain drags itself into overdrive once again. Hopefully._

_But alas, chapter 2 is on its way, kiddies. You sinful sinful kiddies. (Not that I have any room to talk...)_

_Hoping y'all's enjoyed,_

_i-Pie._

_PS: I'm still gonna be cranking out lots of wholesome good fanfics. Stuff like this? Here and there._

_Obligatory something something about not owning Rooster Teeth or its holdings such as RWBY._


	2. Oops

_Finally. Fiiiiiiiiinally. I got part 2 done. I hope y'all's enjoy!_

_This was an interesting write. Then again, Ren and Nora are interesting people. Which we need more of._

_A LOT more of._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Renny?"

"Yes Nora?"

" _Hi._ " With that, she poked him on the nose and shot under the covers.

"What are you doing down there?"

" _It's cold."_

"Well it was your idea to open the window. You were burning up five minutes ago."

Nora popped her head back up out from under the blankets to stick her tongue out at Ren. "And now, I'm freezing!"

" _Fine."_ Ren moved to climb out of bed, but was stopped as Nora grabbed his shoulder to pull him back.

"I'm already cold and now my living breathing body pillow of absolute warmth is gonna leave me!"

"I'm just gonna close the w-"

" _Nuuuuuuuuuu."_ She reached up to drag him backwards, wrapping her arms around him and clinging close, not wanting to release her favorite source of warmth to the horrors of the other side of the room.

"Ok, ok. Fine. I'll stay," he conceded, raising his hands in mock surrender. Ren slid back under the cover, extending an arm to pull Nora close while she leaned in close to snuggle up to him in a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Renny. You're the best."

"Because there's someone worth being the best for."

And thus, Ren was content with lying there, his arm around his partner with her head resting on his chest, smiling as she nuzzled up against him with a soft sigh of appreciation. _It was nice, to say the least,_ he mused. With Nora by his side, his eyes drooping slowly, there was no greater wish of his than to stay this way for all eternity.

Until the door opened, that is.

And someone stepped through.

Humming absentmindedly to himself Jaune Arc strolled through the room, throwing his duffel bag casually on the floor and stretching out with an exaggerated yawn.

Ren looked over at Nora with a panicked expression, to which she returned, as the former slowly slid further under the covers as stealthily as he could.

"Hey Pyrrha, aren't ya coming in?" Jaune called out behind him, prompting a reply from out in the hall from his partner.

"Oh, you got stuff to do? Gotcha, I'm gonna grab a quick nap before dinner. Good training session though Pyrrha!" He looked over the room, cocking his head in confusion. "Why's it so dark in here? And who left the window open?"

_Oh no. Nononononono how do we get out of this?_

Nora too slid under the covers, with only her eyes peeking out wide with trepidation, as Jaune turned and made his way towards-

_Wait. Why's he headed over here?_

Indeed, Jaune was ambling slowly towards the couple, shrugging off his armor and casually tossing it to the side. He then proceeded to yank the blanket from the bed-

" _HGUYAHHH!"_

Blue eyes widened in shock as turquoise and magenta glared back in mortification.

_WHY'D HE DO THAT?_

Nora's mind exploded with indignation at being interrupted at such an inopportune moment. If _her_ mind was this crazy at this time, Ren's normally composed mind must be running full damage control at this point in time, to say the least.

_DOESN'T HE KNOW THIS IS OUR SIDE OF THE…oh damn it all…_

In their haste, Ren and Nora hadn't paid attention to anything but themselves… as they had staggered into _Jaune's_ bed by mistake, rather than one of their own.

The aforementioned Huntsman, with a look of revulsion unmatched in all of Vale, backpedaled frantically, screaming in an incredibly high pitched tone as he attempted a beeline towards the door.

" _PYRRHA! NO! OH DUST NO DON'T COME IN HERE! IT'S AAAAAAAAIIII-"_

In his rush to flee the terrifically awkward situation, Jaune had smashed into and tripped over his pack on the floor, screaming and flailing on the way down and knocking himself unconscious. Ren and Nora still lay there, one jerking the cover back over himself and scooting flush to the wall, with only his eyes peeking out to watch in absolute terror, while the other sat with her hand clasped over her mouth, recoiling with a start as Jaune ploughed into the ground.

And there they lay, one unconscious, one cringing under the covers, and one substantially less covered, laughing in spite of herself.

"R-Ren? Did Jaune just die in front of us?"

Rather than reply, contented himself with shrinking deeper into the mass of blankets like a shameful turtle.

"Oh come _on_ Renny, we gotta see if he's-"

_BLAM._

The door exploded off its hinges, and into the room streamed Yang Xiao Long, followed by the rest of Team RWBY, weapons drawn, faces grim with determination.

"We heard some girl screaming! What's going on in here!?" Yang had marched further into the room, gauntlets raised and ready to strike. Surveying the room, her eyes settled upon Jaune, sprawled unconscious, over to the split backpack that had tripped on, and over onto the bed with-

_Clang._

Weiss had dropped her rapier with a resounding clatter, shooting her arm out over Ruby's eyes, while Blake had recoiled suddenly at the sight, her awkward blush violently obvious even in the dim light as she backpedaled furiously back out the door. The room fell quiet, broken only by the scuffling sounds of Ruby trying to remove Weiss's hand from over her eyes.

Undeterred, Yang continued on, her eyes fading from a combat ready red to their usual lilac shade as she relaxed. "Oh hey guys, what's up? You wouldn't know what happened to Jaune, eh? He looks kinda… um… _dead_."

Nora opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by Ren scooting quickly over to drape the blanket over her form, pulling her away from the newcomers.

Getting no response from the two, Yang simply shrugged, backing towards the door in an absolutely nonchalant manner that belied the sheer awkwardness of the situation. "Well guys, we just wanted to make sure everything was all right. Sorry 'bout the door though, hope we didn't give you guys too much Yang-xiety."

" _Boooooo._ " Ruby had piped up, expressing her disapproval of the pun. "But Weiss, what's going o-"

" _Shhhhh._ You do NOT want to know." Weiss had held her hand firm over her partner's eyes, despite her ongoing efforts to sneak a peek. She sighed, beckoning Ruby back out of the room. "I'll tell you later, Ruby. I'll get you some cookies after dinner to make up for it."

"Chocolate chip?"

"Yes."

Yang, still oddly unperturbed by the situation, turned to follow her teammates out.

"Well guys, it's been fun, but I got a hot date with some fried chicken tonight! She waved goodbye and stepped out, stopping momentarily to bend down and grab Jaune's legs, dragging him out of the room.

The room was once again quiet, with only the sound of Ruby clamoring for Weiss for information on the incident.

Nora reached over, giving the huddle of blankets a good smack. "Oh Renny. It's absolutely safe now."

" _…?"_

 _"_ It's safe, they're gone…" With that, she yanked the blanket away from Ren, eliciting a loud squeak. "Buuut yeah. That was awkward.

Ren, again, had no response, simply staring at the wall with vacant eyes. Nora was about to open her mouth to speak again when as if summoned by the demons of unluckiness, Yang casually strolled back in through the blasted doorway.

"You guys headed to dinner? Or you guys having too much fun?"

"…"

"Well, ok then. Don't say I didn't ask."

And with that, she hoisted the door off from its resting place on the floor and muscled it back into the frame.

"Welp, that's that. See you at dinner though! Although, I don't know if Ren's gonna come, _it looks like he's already had plenty to eat._ " And with a wink, she slipped back out into the hallway, plunging the room deeper into a miasma of awkwardness. From out in the hall drifted Yang's singsong voice. "Oh _Pyrrha…."_

The completely catatonic couple sat there, stewing in the suddenly thickened atmosphere. It was quite a while before Nora began to laugh, nervously, her face now as red as Ruby's hood. Conversely, Ren glanced over, his face devoid of color.

"Um…Nora… Should we get dinner or something? Move on from this?"

"Renny?"

"…?"

"You look like a ghost." And with that, she reached out with a shaking hand and poked him on the nose. " _Boop_."

A shadow of a smile flickered across Ren's ashen face as he shrugged the blankets off and snatched his discarded tunic from the floor, eager to cover himself in case of further… mishaps. Nora followed suit, grabbing her clothes as well and quickly dressing.

"Ren? Let's get dinner alone. I don't wanna have to explain it to Pyrrha…" She shuddered as the thought of such a conversation popped into her head like Yang popping hers into awkward situations.

"I don't think we should be trusted alone anymore."

Nora stifled a snort. "We? Whose bright idea was this?"

"Technically yours."

"…Fair enough. But you liked it."

"Way too much." With that, his smile grew a little. A bit of levity did help in situations such as these. "But Nora?"

"Yes Ren?"

"If we're eating in the cafeteria, we're sitting far away from Team RWBY." He stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles on his sleeve the best he could. "Ready?"

"For food, yep. To never hear the end of it from Yang, nope."

Ren grimaced. "Oof. Let's get going already." With that, made for the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning back with a questioning look, he came face to face with yet another one of Nora's playful smirks.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"But _Reeeeeeeeeeeen._ I think you're forgetting something."

"I made sure to close the window and… _um…_ clean up the room."

Her smile only grew. "With you, it's almost worse than talking to Jaune half the time. _Ren,"_ she exclaimed pointedly.

"Nora, what did I forget this time?"

"Need a reminder?"

With that, Nora stepped in close again, resting her hands on his hips, beaming up at her partner with _that_ smile… yet again.

"Nora, _no._ "

"Oh, Ren… So serious, aren't ya?" She shook her head with a wry smile, stepping up on her tiptoes and fixing him with an expecting gaze. With that, Ren closed the distance, enveloping the girl in a close embrace, and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before slowly descending to let their lips meet again.

"Nora, _yes_ ," she trilled.

"So that's what I forgot?" Ren swayed Nora from side to side, the color finally back in his cheeks again.

"Yep. Silly."

Once again, Ren leaned forward and with his arms around her, let Nora bury her face in his shoulder as he rested his chin on hers, holding her close, and for a momen-

" _Mmmmph fhrgrrrt srrrrrg."_

"English, Nora. Use your words."

Raising her head momentarily from her comfy burrow in Ren's shoulder, Nora quipped up before reburying her face in warmth and coziness.

"You're forgetting something."

"Hmm?"

"What's for dinner today, Renny?" She slowly slipped from Ren's arms as he looked up in interest, and rushed to the door, bubbling with anticipation.

"I don't know…? Whatever they usually have Saturday nights-"

" _OHMIGOSH IT'S PANCAKE NIGHT_!" And with that, Nora launched herself out the door, sending its blasted remains thundering back to the floor as she burst into the hall in a flurry of unbridled desire for syrupy goodness.

_Pancake… night?_

Slowly, Ren climbed back into the bed, grabbed the covers, and pulled them over himself, shrouding himself in darkness, defeated at the notion that he, yet again, was about to be dragged back into the sticky depths of pancake hell.

" _Oh, son of a..."_

* * *

_Bad Renora. Bad bad Renora. You awful people._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
